


lovelovelove

by hyunjinnie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Seonghwa is just a good boyfriend, Short & Sweet, Wooyoung is soft and in love, Wooyoung's pov, theres no plot wooyoung just loves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjinnie/pseuds/hyunjinnie
Summary: Wooyoung loved how he had every part of Seonghwa’s body memorized, from the dimples on his lower back to the puffy face he had in the morning, everything was burned in Wooyoung’s memories like Seonghwa was part of himself.Like they were always meant to be together.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	lovelovelove

**Author's Note:**

> soft! woohwa! wooyoung being soft and happy AND in love? my biggest kink 
> 
> title: lovelovelove by Yerin Baek (Every letter I sent you)

The bed is still warm when Wooyoung wakes up but as he feels around blinding with his arm he realizes he’s now alone.

It's not uncommon for Seonghwa to wake up before him, on weekdays his alarm goes off at 7 am, Wooyoung stays in bed while the older gets ready and at 8 sharp Seonghwa kisses him goodbye at the door and goes to work. But today is not a weekday and the thought of Seonghwa depriving him of lazy cuddles in the morning makes him sulky.

He’s in the middle of a very elaborate plan to make his boyfriend regret his decision when the bedroom door opens and suddenly all his sulky thoughts are gone.

Seonghwa looks all types of etherial from where he’s watching, his morning hair is absolutely everywhere and he has fluffy bunny slippers on that make him look like some sort of giant child. He has a tray of all sorts of fruits and what looks like some form of fried rice and Wooyoung gets the sudden urge to cry.

It's not the first time Seonghwa brings him breakfast in bed, Wooyoung would go as far as say it is a common enough occasion that he’s quite used to the scene, but for some reason, on this day Wooyoung feels emotional.

He and Seonghwa had been together for four years now and their life had fallen into a very comfortable rhythm, everything was extremely _domestic_ and Wooyoung loved it. He loved how he had every part of Seonghwa’s body memorized, from the dimples on his lower back to the puffy face he had in the morning, everything was burned in Wooyoung’s memories like Seonghwa was part of himself like they were always _meant_ to be together.

He couldn’t help but smile, a specific memory coming to his mind. Seonghwa had just turned seventeen and they snuck out in the middle of the night on Seonghwa’s beat-up car with two bottles of vodka and no fixed destination in mind. At the time Wooyoung was just a dumb teenager with a greasy forehead and bangs that didn’t suit him _at all,_ but for some reason, popular upperclassman and resident cool guy Park Seonghwa still choose to hang out with him.

They were at the edge of some random lake, both now laying in the front of the car, Wooyoung had Seonghwa’s jacket on and one of the bottles of vodka in his hand

“To the birthday boy!” he said with a smile on his face, lifting the bottle towards seonghwa who only laugh and took a sip from his own bottle. They were young and stupid, and their little escapades weren’t anything new, but this one felt different. It was the year of Seonghwa’s graduation and the future was now hazy. _Their future_.

“Hey it’s fine wooyoungie” Seonghwa had said to him later that night while patting his head when he was ugly crying in his chest like a little kid “ I’m always gonna be here, I could never leave you” at the time his words only made him cry harder, both from the humiliation of being so emotional and from the realization that he was actually genuinely scared that seonghwa would leave him behind.

Six years later and seonghwa is still here, with him, in his stupidly cute bunny slippers.

As soon as Seonghwa reached the bed, carefully taking the tray of food and putting on the side table wooyoung pulled him into a kiss. The kiss was soft and his hands traced soft patterns on the oldest neck, and suddenly Wooyoung couldn’t help but giggle into the kiss, happiness spilling out of him and being mirrored by the oldest who put on what wooyoung could only describe as the most beautiful smile he has ever seen.

And as they ate and seonghwa complained about the neighborhood cat who scratched him _again_ this morning when he was trying to feed him leftovers, Wooyoung came to a realization,

_He really couldn’t be happier._

**Author's Note:**

> english isn't my first language! sorry for any mistakes


End file.
